Mercedes-Sam Relationship
The Mercedes-Sam Relationship, also known as Samcedes, is the relationship between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. The two first developed a relationship when they went to prom together, along with Rachel and Jesse, and their relationship was shown in the episode New York. They kept their relationship secret for unknown reasons. However in Season Three, since Sam left, Mercedes has gotten a new boyfriend named Shane. Now Sam is back and he is not giving up Mercedes without a fight. Overview Sam was dateless for the prom in Prom Queen, so Rachel and Mercedes, who were also without dates, came together and agreed to all go together on a prom budget (alongside Jesse St. James, who joined later). During Rachel's rendition of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts at the prom, Sam tells Mercedes she is beautiful and asks her to dance (like she described to Rachel as to what her perfect Prom Night would be like earlier in the episode). After coming home from New York, having come in 12th at Nationals, Mercedes and Sam happen to bump into Kurt and Blaine at The Lima Bean coffee shop, making small talk with one another. The two say they just met in the parking lot, but when they stand in line at the counter, they wonder whether or not Kurt and Blaine caught onto them. When they decide that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands together, implying that they've started dating and they're keeping it secret from others. They broke up when Sam transferred, as said by Mercedes in The Purple Piano Project. When Sam returns in Hold On To Sixteen, Mercedes tells him that their relationship was just a "summer fling", but Sam announces that he is going to fight for her, no matter what, which makes her smile. Episodes Duets In this episode, Mercedes is seen whispering about Sam's sexuality. Mercedes agrees with Kurt that he is gay, although this turns out to be incorrect. The Rocky Horror Glee Show For the rocky horror show, Mercedes is given the part of Frank N' Furter, whilst Sam is given the part of Rocky. In the film, Rocky and Frank N' Furter are considered a canon-couple. Original Song During Mercedes' performance of her original song Hell To The No, Sam holds up a notebook with 'Hell No' written in it. Later during Loser Like Me Sam is seen with his arm around Mercedes. A Night of Neglect Sam introduces Mercedes with "And now, Ms. Mercedes Jones!" Prom Queen The group finds out that they are the entertainment at prom, an idea Mercedes doesn't like because she has nobody to go with. Rachel, who is also single, decides to help her and together they find Sam and ask if he would go to prom with both of them, as a group. Jesse St. James comes back and joins this group, but he really sticks to Rachel's side, leaving it to be that Sam and Mercedes are a pair. During Rachel's ballad Jar of Hearts, Sam tells Mercedes she looks beautiful and asks her to dance. He then holds Mercedes' hand. They are later seen dancing the robot together during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. New York Once they finished their performance of Light Up the World, Mercedes and Sam are seen hugging each other tightly. After Nationals, Sam and Mercedes are seen walking into The Lima Bean, where Kurt and Blaine spot them. Sam and Mercedes say that they just happened to meet each other in the parking lot, and after a quick chat, leave to wait in line away from the couple. While in line, Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." This reveals that Sam and Mercedes are, indeed, a couple, and it is unknown when that relationship started, presumably from prom, or for how long it has been going on. It is also unknown why Sam and Mercedes have opted to keep their relationship unknown. The Purple Piano Project It is revealed that Sam moved away and that Mercedes has a new boyfriend, Shane. Hold on to Sixteen As Mercedes is walking down the hall, Sam suddenly grabs her hand and keeps walking. When Mercedes questions his actions, Sam says that he is holding her hand like its the most obvious thing in the world. Mercedes takes her hand back and tries to say something but Sam interrupts her about knowledge about her boyfriend. Mercedes warns him that Shane is built like a bull dozer. Mercedes and Sam stop their walk and Mercedes tells Sam that what they had was a summer fling. Sam states that their relationship was more than that to which Mercedes replies that she will always have a special place in her heart for him but she's moved on and he needs to do the same. As Mercedes is walking away, Sam yells in a hallway full of students that he was going to fight to get her back, despite how big her boyfriend is. Mercedes is then shown walking away with a smile on her face. During Survivor/I Will Survive, Sam is watching Mercedes with a smile enjoying her performance. During ABC, while Sam is doing a solo dance in front of ND as part of the number, Mercedes is seen watching Sam, laughing with a soft smile, embarrassed. Extraordinary Merry Christmas When Mercedes is singing'' All I Want For Christmas Is You, we see Mercedes dancing around the room, around each member and when she reaches Sam she walks around him giving him a smile while Sam twists his back at an awkward angle in order to keep his eyes on Mercedes. As Mercedes is dancing with a tinsel with the rest of the ND girls, she wraps some tinsel around Sam's neck and pulls him closer to her, both smiling flirtatiously before she moves off to sing next to Artie. Yes/No The episode starts off with Mercedes and the rest of the ND girls (and Kurt) walking outside during lunch where Tina brings up Mercedes' and Sam's relationship, saying that they have been seen stealing glances at each other in the choir room. Mercedes then tells them that she and Sam had a summer fling but also brought up a moment they had at a lake over the summer. The scene switches and Sam is seen describing their summer as incredible to the ND Boys where both Sam and Mercedes explain how they spent their summer together singing ''Summer Nights with the rest of the New Directions replicating the Grease montage. After a quick Glee Club meeting where Mr. Schuester announces he's going to propose to Ms. Pillsbury, Sam follows Mercedes out of the choir room asking about her intentions on marriage, bringing up a guy who is great at impressions and is totally into her (himself). Mercedes tells Sam that she is with Shane and Sam brings up reason as to why they aren't back together again yet, all the while reminding Mercedes of the time they had when dating that involved a Tilt-a-Twirl ride at a carnival. Mercedes describes their time as fun but that it doesn't change the fact that she is dating Shane. Sam then watches as Mercedes walks away with Shane. Sam approaches Coach Beiste, desperately asking about school sports teams he could join in order to get a letterman jacket in the hopes of impressing Mercedes. The only team available for Sam was the synchronized swimming team. Sam later talks to Finn about him joinning the synchronized swimming team, saying that it's sexy to which Finn disagrees with and walks away. Sam then spots Mercedes at her locker and states that he is "not worried" but is then slushied by the hockey team. Mercedes turns around in shock at seeing Sam slushied, and asks if he is okay, then proceeds to clean off some of the slushie from his face. It is at this moment that Shane appears, asking Mercedes what she was doing and her reply, "Just helping out a friend". Shane claims that Sam will pull through and offers to walk her to class. Mercedes, reluctantly leaves with Shane, and Sam watches them walk away again except this time Mercedes is seen looking back at Sam. Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Rachel try to give Mr. Schuester some advice on his proposal to Ms. Pillsburry, singing[[ The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face| The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face]] where they each picture the person they have strong feelings for and a deep connection to and Mercedes pictures Sam. After the song is over, Mercedes runs off the stage, in tears, into the girls bathroom where Santana, Rachel, and Tina follow. When asked what's wrong, Mercedes admits that she still has feelings for Sam that she thought she was over him. Rachel advises her to take her time, saying, "Maybe the spark with Sam is still there." During Rachel's song Without You, ''Sam and Mercedes share glances with each other. Quotes Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Summer Nights'' from'' Grease''. (Yes/No) Related Songs *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' by'' Roberta Flack.'' (Yes/No) Photos Jonevansberry.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.27.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.28.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.33.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.37.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.06 PM.png|In the far left, SAMCEDES! Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.29.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.30.31 PM.png|Dancing next to each other :) tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo1_1280.png tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2_1280.png Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Tumblr lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2 1280.png tumblr_lw5m4pZzTI1qfq2bu.gif tumblr_lxrdct2Egq1qhh5fko2_1280.png Category:Relationships Category:Relationships